One Hell of a Doctor
by Silver-WhiteKyurem
Summary: It's just a normal day for Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his demonic butler Sebastian Michaelis-until a strange man in a blue police box shows up! What happens when the Doctor starts poking around London, dragging his confused new companions around for the ride? What could he possibly be looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**One Hell of a Doctor**

**Chapter One**

Cold. That was all he could feel; a dreadful cold that threatened to turn his blood into ice. He shuddered and looked around, shaking his head to sweep his bluish-gray hair out of his face. He was in the cage again. Every night it was this same place. The same dark, cold room. The same steel cage. And the same people gathered around him, wearing the same black cloaks and masks. They watched him with glinting eyes and sinister smiles, and he whimpered softly and wrapped his thin fingers around the bars of the cage. He knew how this worked.

Suddenly, the room seemed to go out of focus. He sighed. It was almost over. He would be free soon. The room came back into focus, and all of the people were gone. Instead, a mass of black fog and fluttering black feathers glowed sinisterly directly in front of his cage. Slowly a pair of glowing red eyes opened in the middle of the mass, with thin slits for pupils. An almost human mouth appeared under the eyes and smirked, revealing several viciously-sharp teeth. Amusement gleamed in the blazing crimson eyes as the creature looked him over.

"Oh? What a very small master this is." it spoke in a deep, somewhat intimidating voice.

The boy sighed and waited for this to end. He had long ago grown bored of this, and he was neither surprised or afraid of the strange creature.

"You have summoned me here. That fact will never change. You want revenge on those who have humiliated you, made you suffer. Do you wish to make a contract?" the creature asked.

"You already know my answer." the boy answered dully.

"Decide, human."

"I said yes!"

Suddenly light filtered into the room. The boy gasped and sat up, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in low pants. He was awake. The nightmare was over. The memory was over.

"Again, young master?"

The boy looked over toward the window of his bedroom to see a tall, thin man watching him with amused red eyes. He had long black hair that fell over his face, and s small smile was plastered across his handsome features. He wore the black uniform of a butler, and held a pocket watch in one of his white-gloved hands. He was Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive estate.

"Yes, the same as always." the boy replied, turning so the butler could begin changing his clothes for him.

"Goodness. What would the Queen say if she knew her _dear boy _Earl Ciel Phantomhive had nightmares? She might make you retire from policing the underground at the very early age of 13, young master." Sebastian teased with a smirk.

"That won't happen. It is my duty to police the underground for my Queen, as it is your duty to protect me. That is what _this _signifies, is it not?" Ciel asked, pointing to his right eye.

Unlike his left, which was a startling shade of crystal blue, Ciel's right eye was a brilliant purple. Inside it was inscribed a strange star-like symbol, which glowed dimly as his butler nodded at him.

"That is the mark a demon such as myself places on his prey. The demon serves, and the prey can never escape. That is how our contract works, as I have explained several times." Sebastian assured his young master.

Ciel nodded in satisfaction and stared out the window as the butler finished dressing him in a pair of black trousers and a regal dark blue coat.

"What's on today's schedule, Sebastian?" he asked slowly.

"You have a history lesson at 11, then you are free for the rest of the day." the demon answered, snapping his pocket watch shut and dropping it into his tailcoat pocket.

"Excellent. I think after the history lesson we will go for a walk around town. I need to find something for Lizzie's birthday, with it being in a week." Ciel said, standing up and stretching.

"Aw, how sweet. Getting a gift for your fiance. How very human."

"She'd pitch a fit if I didn't, and you know how that goes."

Sebastian smirked and nodded.

"Indeed. Well, I have scones prepared for you in the dining room, young master." he said with a slight bow.

Ciel nodded and followed the demon butler down the steps toward the dining room, greeting his four servants Mey-rin, Tanaka, Bardroy, and Finnian with a curt nod along the way. He ate quickly, and proceeded to the study where he met his tutor for the history lesson. The lesson passed just as quickly, and soon it was time for him to go into town.

"Is the carriage ready, Sebastian?" Ciel asked his butler as he adjusted the eye patch he used to hide the mark in his right eye.

"Yes, young master. I have it pulled in front of the manor." Sebastian answered with a small smile.

"Good, then let's go. It shouldn't take us long to find something for Lizzie." Ciel replied, starting down the long flight of stairs toward the front door of the mansion.

"Indeed. We know that she likes anything cute, so it should be relatively easy to find her a gift. Much easier than finding something for you, young master." Sebastian said with an amused smirk.

Ciel snorted somewhat indignantly.

"Yes. Perhaps a doll or-"

The young earl stopped suddenly, furrowing his brow as he stood halfway down the stairs. The demon stopped as well, looking around with a puzzled look on his face. A strange sound had suddenly began to echo in the manor, a metallic sort of churning. Both looked around as the noise grew louder and closer.

"What is that Sebastian? Is it one of Bard's antics?" Ciel asked in confusion.

"No, that isn't Bardroy. I'm not sure what it is...wait, look!" Sebastian pointed to the foyer of the mansion, right in front of the door.

Something was slowly beginning to materialize there. At first, it was a very faded, pulsing image that was difficult to make out. However, as it began to solidify, its form became more concrete. After a moment the noise stopped, and the object sat completely solid in the middle of the floor.

Ciel and Sebastian were surprised to see a blue police box sitting there, its paint somewhat faded. A light on its top flashed blue a few times before stopping. Both waited in stunned silence for something to happen, not entirely sure how to react. It wasn't every day that a strange police box suddenly materialized in the manor.

Ciel was about to speak when they heard a scraping noise from inside the strange box, as if a lock was being undone. The door suddenly swung open, and a strange man hopped excitedly out of the police box. He wore a brown coat over a darker brown shirt and pair of trousers, and his brown hair stuck up and out at somewhat odd angles. He had dark brown eyes that brimmed with curiosity, and they lit up when he spotted the two shocked people on the stairs.

"Ah! Hello!" he greeted them cheerily, acting as if nothing odd had happened.

"You, wha...who are you!?" Ciel sputtered in shock.

The man smiled up at him, flashing brilliant white teeth.

"I'm the doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ciel and Sebastian stared at the man in confusion.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" Sebastian asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Precisely! Now, come on!" the man exclaimed brightly, running toward the door.

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a glance before running after him as he pushed the front doors open. He paused when he saw the carriage.

"Fantastic! You're ready to go!" the Doctor grinned, running and pulling the carriage door open.

"Wait! Who are you?" Ciel yelled, catching up to him with Sebastian by his side.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. Now, the more important question here is who are you two?" the man asked.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel said quickly, still extremely confused.

"Nice to meet you. Now, let's go! We don't have all day!" the Doctor proclaimed, picking Ciel up and nearly tossing him into the carriage.

"Young master!" Sebastian reached out to grab the Doctor's shoulder, but the man quickly sidestepped and hopped into the carriage, sitting across from a grumbling Ciel.

"Hurry up, come on!" he said hurriedly, pulling the door closed in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian stared at the carriage in wonder, then smirked and climbed up into the driver's seat. He jiggled the reigns, and the two chestnut brown horses strapped to the front began at a gentle trot away from the manor. The demon chuckled in amusement and shook his head. He had no idea who this man was or what was going on, but he had a feeling that today was going to be an interesting one indeed.

Inside, Ciel watched the strange man carefully as he smiled back at him. The Doctor said nothing for a few minutes, prompting the young earl to start a conversation.

"So, where are we going?" he asked carefully.

"London." the Doctor answered simply.

"Why?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Because that's where it is." he answered, reaching into his pocket.

Ciel tensed and put his left hand on the handle of the pistol he kept on him at all times, in case this deranged stranger was reaching for a weapon. The Doctor pulled a strange looking metal rod from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. The end of it glowed a bright blue, and he began to run it over the hinges on the carriage doors with a curious expression on his face. The rod buzzed softly as the Doctor passed it over the metal, and the man gave a satisfied smile before putting it back in his pocket.

"What was that?" Ciel asked, moving his hand away from his gun slowly.

"Sonic screwdriver." the Doctor answered shortly, smiling as he began unlocking the hinges on the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling your butler to hurry up. We'll never get there in time at this rate."

"Get where?"

"I've already told you. London."

"What is in London that you're so eager to find?"

"The signal. Now shut up for a moment."

Ciel blinked, taken aback. He had never been told to shut up, and it wasn't something that he liked. The Doctor smiled and swung the window open, standing slightly to stick his head out.

"Sebastian, hurry it up! We'll never make it in time!" he called at the butler.

"Sorry, I take orders only from my young master!" Sebastian called back, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"Do as he said, Sebastian! The sooner we get there the sooner he leaves!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian smirked and nodded, even though he knew his master couldn't see him.

"Yes, my lord."

He cracked the reigns, and the horses sped up. The Doctor smiled and sat down, closing the window and giving Ciel a friendly nod. Ciel glared slightly at him, still a little angry at being told to shut up. However, his burning curiosity about this strange man cast a huge shadow over his irritation.

"You said you were looking for a signal?" he asked.

"No, I found the signal. I'm looking for what's making it." the Doctor replied.

"What's making it?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be looking for it, now would I?"

Ciel sighed, quickly growing tired of the man's strange speech pattern.

"Well, what signal is it? What did it do?" he asked, slightly irritated and wanting a helpful answer.

"Brought the Tardis here." the Doctor answered as it should have been obvious.

"What is a Tardis?"

"My ship."

"Ship? You mean that box you showed up in?"

"Yep."

"Why is it so important that you find the source of this signal?"

"It's a distress signal. Someone needs my help."

Ciel sat back and tried to piece all of this together. After a few minutes he spoke again, thinking he had the situation all worked out.

"So you travel around in the...Tardis, answering distress calls around the world?" he asked carefully.

"Not just this planet. Any planet."

"There's life on other planets?"

"Oh yeah. Loads. Hundreds, thousands of species humans have never encountered yet. But don't worry, you will. In the future humans will be just about everywhere."

"You talk as if you've been there."

"I have. Past, present, future. I've been traveling through space and time for 900 years!"

Ciel's jaw dropped; this guy had to be insane! The notion of aliens was mental enough, and now he was throwing time travel into the mix? Scientists had been trying to figure out how to do it for years. Now this loon was trying to say that he had been traveling through time in a blue police box for 900 years! Crazy!

"You can't be serious. Humans don't even live past 100, none the less 900." Ciel tried to reason, getting nervous.

"Who said I was human?" the Doctor asked with an amused look.

"You look like one."

"Just because a raven looks like a crow does not mean it's a crow."

Ciel sighed.

"If you aren't human, then what are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord. The last Time Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ciel and Sebastian walked a few paces behind the Doctor, who had his Sonic Screwdriver out again. The man was holding the device up and looking at it carefully, seemingly searching for the signal again. People that passed them on the street shot curious looks at the eccentric-looking man, and Ciel blushed softly in embarrassment. He wouldn't be following this "Time Lord" around at all if he weren't so curious as to what the man was doing.

"It's close, somewhere very close. I don't see why the Tardis didn't drop me right here. It had to take me to your mansion instead." the Doctor commented, looking around with furrowed eyebrows.

"As long as it doesn't scratch the floor when you leave, I couldn't care less." Ciel muttered offhandedly.

"We had best hope that none of the servants mess with it, young master." Sebastian mused with a smirk.

"They wouldn't be able to move it." the Doctor said quickly, turning to walk into a deserted alleyway.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Finnian is very strong, and Bardroy does like his flamethrowers. Mey-Rin's a sharp-shooter, and we have a very unusual guard dog." Ciel said, watching the Doctor's face with an amused look.

"If I was clever, and I am, I would have made it impossible for the Tardis to be pushed, picked up, burned, or shot-through. And by guard dog I assume you mean Hell hound." the Doctor replied with an equally amused grin.

Ciel and Sebastian were both shocked.

"How did you know Pluto was a Hell hound? You've not even seen him." Ciel asked incredulously.

"Well, I assumed that if you have a demon for a butler you might as well have a Hell hound for a guard dog."

Ciel's eyes went wide.

"You know what Sebastian is?"

"No, I guessed. Of course I know what he is! What am I, blind? You'd have to be a real idiot to not spot a demon when you see one. 900 years old and the kid thinks I can't do something as simple as recognize a demon." the Doctor muttered to himself, stopping in the middle of the alley.

"All right, the signal is coming from inside this building. Or I should say inside the basement of this building. Shall we have a look?" he grinned at his confused companions, who nodded at him slowly.

"Fantastic!"

With that the Doctor bent over a small window on the building, near the ground. He ran the Sonic Screwdriver over the hinges, then swung the window open. Without a word the man stuffed the screwdriver into his pocket and sat down, sliding his legs into the window.

"See you on the other side." he said cheerily before sliding out of sight.

"Do we follow him, my lord? This whole situation could be dangerous." Sebastian asked slowly.

"Yes. I'm curious to see this through, and as his ship landed in my manor, he made this our business as well. Let's go." Ciel said with a nod.

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my lord."

Without another word the two followed the Doctor down the window and into the basement of the building. It was dark and damp, and it was clear that at least this part of the building had not been cleaned in ages. It was difficult to see, as there were no lights on in the area. Ciel and Sebastian looked around carefully, the demon butler staying close to his master's side.

"Doctor, are you there? Hello?" Ciel asked nervously, not sure what to expect.

"Over here!" the Doctor's voice shouted to them, and they could see the glowing blue tip of the Sonic Screwdriver near the center of the room.

Ciel and Sebastian rushed over to him, and were surprised to see a young woman, perhaps in her mid twenties, chained to a chair. She watched them with confused blue eyes, and based on the dirt all over her tattered blue dress and her tangled brown hair she had been there for at least a few hours. The Doctor quickly ran the Sonic Screwdriver over the chains, and they slid easily off of the terrified young woman.

"There you go, nice and easy. Go ahead and get up." the Doctor said soothingly, helping the woman to her feet.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed a bit when he got a better look at her, and he chuckled.

"Well, this must be interesting for you, Doctor. Meeting two demons in one day. Though I must ask why you didn't just break the chains?" he asked the woman, his red eyes flashing.

"T-they were impossible for me to break...only a Sonic instrument like the screwdriver could do it..." the woman stuttered, looking down and shuddering under the more powerful demon's gaze.

"That's what I thought! So, how did you send that distress signal?" the Doctor asked her.

"I didn't. It was sent by the one that caught me and put me here. He wanted to lure you here, as well as the demon Sebastian. Which is why your ship, I believe he said you called it a Tardis, landed in the Phantomhive manor." the female demon replied, taking a somewhat shaky step away from the chair.

"Why would someone want us both here?" Sebastian asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Because I want you both dead, that's why."

The group spun to the source of the voice, and both the Doctor and Sebastian went a bit pale at what they saw. There was some sort of screen on the opposite wall, suspended by several powerful-looking cables. The screen was somewhat fuzzy, and it buzzed faintly. A face grinned at them maliciously from the screen, one that neither recognized but gave everyone a sense of foreboding.

"Hello, all. My name is Remiel. I am the face of your destruction."

***Note from the Author-Ooh, the plot thickens! Who, and what, is this Remiel? Who is the young demonic female he had captured? And how does it involved the demon and the Doctor? Wait for the next chapter to find out, heh heh heh!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The creature on the screen was a man, but definitely not a _human_ man. His hair was a strange shade of silver, as were his eyes, which gleamed madly on his pale face. He grinned widely, showing startlingly white teeth. He wore a simple dark-blue suit that clung loosely to his somewhat thin body, and it looked as if it was at least two sizes too small.

Ciel, Sebastian, the Doctor, and the young female demon looked up at him with curiosity as he chuckled darkly down at him. Remiel grinned down at the stunned group, his amusement glimmering in his eyes.

"You fell for my trap so easily, Doctor. You're so desperate to help one little girl...yet you've caused so many deaths. So many different people and other species, extinguished by the Doctor's hand. Such _filth_. Such _uncleanliness_. Such..._impurity_! Euugh!" Remiel shuddered.

The Doctor looked up at him with a helpless expression, the first time Ciel and Sebastian had seen anything other than a smile on his face. His eyes held a deep kind of sadness, as if he were suddenly reliving all of the worst things he had ever experienced all at once.

"I _help_ people. I _save_ people!" the Doctor exclaimed desperately.

"All you do is save people to assuage your own loneliness, Doctor. It must be hard to out-live everyone who you've ever cared for, including your entire race. You have such an old soul, Doctor, I believe it is time for it to be extinguished. We have had enough of your meddling. And as for you two, demons." the harsh man turned his attention to Sebastian and the female.

"Demons are the scum of the world, slinking around in the shadows, stealing the souls of pathetic humans such as that child there. You're such noxious beasts, so impure and unclean. We grow tired of you lot as well. I knew that if I used the signal to send the Tardis to the Phantomhive Manor, you and your master would be just too curious to leave the Doctor alone. Now I can purge this world of all of you at once!" Remiel grinned, raising his arms triumphantly.

"How? There's nothing around here you can use to do that. The Sonic Screwdriver didn't detect anything odd in this room besides your projection system, which is more advanced than technology now should be, by the way." the Doctor asked, regaining his composure and glaring up at the man.

"Oh, you think I'm going to do it now? No, no, I want to give you lot a chance to save yourselves, and this planet as well. You aren't my only targets, you see. Just first on the list. Time Lord, gone! Demons, gone! Then the Shinigami, and the human filth as well. But I want to make it kind of like a game. I like games. So I'll let you go, and give you a chance to stop me! Ta-ta for now!" Remiel grinned cheerily and waved before vanishing off the screen.

The group stared up at the screen in silence, letting the obviously deranged man's words sink in. The Doctor walked up to the screen and scanned it with the screwdriver, his eyebrows knit in thought. The others watched him as he paced around slowly, thinking about what had just happened. He stopped and turned on his heel, striding up to the young demon girl.

"Alright, you. Who are you?" he asked, sliding the chair over and sitting in it backwards.

"My name's Ankara. I'm fairly young for a demon." she answered softly.

"Obviously. So, how are you mixed up in all of this?"

"I was just hunting, looking for a meal, and all of a sudden things went black. I woke up here, with that man standing in front of me. He explained all of what he just said to you guys to me, almost exactly word for word. He's absolutely crazy, wants to rid the world of all things he finds impure." Ankara said with a disgusted look.

Ciel turned to look up at Sebastian.

"Do you know what he is, Sebastian?" he asked tensely.

"I'm fairly certain everyone here knows what he is besides you, young master." Sebastian replied with an amused smirk.

"He's an angel. Mind you, a crazed, obsessive angel, but an angel none the less. So, the first thing we need to do is find him." Ankara proclaimed with a smile.

"Hold on, who said you could help? You were part of this, you're still a suspect." the Doctor asked quickly.

"Well, for one, I'm mixed up in all of this now, as he wants me dead as well. Besides, demons and angels get along about as well as demons and Shinigami; not at all. So, I'm helping. Agreed?" Ankara asked with a bit of confidence.

"Agreed. Now, we need to find the real source of that signal, Doctor." Sebastian said before anyone else could protest, his eyes flashing a bit as he cast Ankara a quick, reassuring glance.

"Can't. The Sonic Screwdriver would just keep leading us here. So, we need another way to track our angelic friend. Ha, to think the only angels I used to fear were the weeping ones." the Doctor mused, earning a confused look from the others before Sebastian spoke up.

"Well, we could always try paying a visit to a friend of my lords. It's not his usual line of business, but it is part of his job to keep an eye on the coming and going of goods in the underworld. And this advanced technology surely came from the underworld." the butler said carefully, casting a sweeping gaze over the still buzzing screen.

"Fine, we'll pay Lau a visit." Ciel smirked and looked up at the projection screen.

"I'm glad Remiel likes games, for I like them, too. And I never lose."

**Note from the Author-This might not be as good as I wished, for I was a bit distracted by a phone call while I was writing. I know that Remiel's ideals sound familiar (Ashe/Angela, anyone?), but I thought that he/she couldn't be the only angel out there who was a nutcase. I hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ahh, hello Earl~! Ooh, and you have a couple of new friends, too! Isn't that nice, Ran-Mao?"

"Nice."

The group stood in front of a large wooden desk, on the other side of which sat the head of the Chinese trading company's English branch, Lau. He wore a blue kimono, which clashed slightly with the red one worn by his sister, Ran-Mao, who was in her usual perch; Lau's lap. A light pink tinted Ciel's cheeks as he saw them; he could never quite get used to seeing her sitting so provocatively, especially on her brother's lap.

"So, who are you?" Lau asked, looking up at the Doctor curiously.

"I'm the Doctor." the man answered with a polite nod.

"Doctor who? I know a lot of doctors."

"Just the Doctor."

Lau nodded slowly, then turned his attention to Ankara.

"And who are you, pretty one? My, even all dirty like that you're still a rare beauty~!" Lau purred at her, sending a shiver of discomfort up her spine.

"My name's Ankara." she said softly, not at all used to being addressed this way, especially by a human male.

"Well, a lovely name. Is she a present for me, Earl? You missed my birthday, you know~!" the Chinese man chuckled as Ran-Mao nodded in agreement.

"Decidedly not. She's helping us with a little investigation. One we wish for your assistance with as well, Mr. Lau." Sebastian growled, barely keeping his voice under control.

Ciel looked up at his butler with mild surprise. He had never seen him so irritated;well, at least never when the situation involved someone other than himself. Perhaps it was instinct for demons to protect other, younger ones of their own kind; especially ones of the opposite sex. Ciel smiled softly. If that butler was being overprotective of this girl he hardly knew, perhaps another part to this game should be to see how protective he acted as the game progressed.

Lau's response to the butler snapped Ciel back into reality.

"Oh, is that so? An investigation? Did the Queen put her loyal guard dog up to it?" Lau asked, leering gleefully down at the young earl.

"No. I'm looking into this out of my own personal curiosity, as well as a few other factors." Ciel responded, giving the trader a regal look.

"Ooh, how interesting~! Well, what does my young earl require from me, hmm?" Lau asked, grinning.

"We're trying to find someone, and think they may have purchased or traded something through the underground." Ciel said in a purely business tone.

"Hmm, alright." Lau frowned a bit and reached into one of the desk drawers, pulling out a massive record book.

He flipped the book open, showing lines of names and trade numbers, as well as different colored boxes next to each list.

"Alright, Doctor. Tell him what we're looking for." Ciel instructed.

"Right. Okay, we're looking for a screen, something really high-tech. Probably would have come in a few weeks ago at the least. Would have to have arrived in a big box, shipped from somewhere to here, and ordered by a man named Remiel, or something similar." the Doctor explained quickly.

"Hmm...Remiel, Remiel...I seem to remember that name...let me see...ah! Here we are~! Remiel! Yes, a very large box came in for someone by that name a week and a half ago. It was addressed to that abandoned warehouse near Big Ben, but he specifically asked us to deliver it to the cemetery. Odd place." Lau said, pointing out the line to Sebastian.

"Hmm...he wanted it delivered to the cemetery, eh? Well then, we need to talk to the local mortician next! Someone that really knows what's going on out there." the Doctor said softly.

Sebastian gave a cat-like smile and looked at Ciel.

"Looks like we need to go see the Undertaker, young master." he teased in amusement.

"Indeed. Then we shall see him tomorrow. It's getting late, and I want to pick something up for Lizzie before this game makes me forget. Her temper-tantrums are no game, and they aren't fun." the young earl sighed and led the group out of the shop.

"So, a quick question about the cemetery. There aren't any weeping angel statues there, are there?" the Doctor asked nervously.

"None that I recall, unless I'm forgetting any." Ciel answered, giving the Time Lord an odd look.

"Oh, you would recall these if they were there. They're notoriously hard to forget." the Doctor replied with a relieved look.

Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples, still very confused about the whole situation.

"Sebastian, when we get home prepare some tea for the Doctor and I. I wish to talk to him in the study. As for Ankara..." Ciel looked from her and Sebastian with a curious, amused look.

"Why don't you two get to know one another better while we talk? For now, let's go find a gift for Lizzie."

"Who is she?" the Doctor asked.

"She's my fiance."

"Oh, fantastic! Get her a banana! Banana's are great! It's always important to keep a banana with you." the Doctor said matter-of-factually.

"Why?"

"Great source of Potassium!"

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes. He had a feeling this was going to be the most tiring game he had ever played.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ciel sighed as Sebastian handed him a cup of Earl Grey Tea, looking over the edge of the cup as the Doctor accepted his cup. Ciel gestured wordlessly for the demon butler to take his leave, which he did with a bow. The two sat in complete silence for several minutes and simply looked around, sipping tea and thinking. Finally, Ciel spoke up.

"Earlier, in the carriage, you said you were a Time Lord." he started slowly, knowing he was probably entering into a tender subject with the unpredictable man before him.

"That I did." the Doctor replied just as carefully, also sensing the tension in the atmosphere.

"What happened to the other ones?"

"You don't waste time getting into business that's not yours, do you? Sorry if that was rude, by the way. That's the kind of man I am, it seems."

"It is my duty to my Queen to be nosy, as most dogs are. I am known as the Queen's Guard Dog."

"Queen Victoria, right? Met her once. Saved her from a werewolf. That was loads of fun."

Ciel blinked back his surprise; he would have to get used to the odd things that came out of this man's mouth.

"About my question...what happened to the other Time Lords?" he asked, trying to keep the Doctor on track for longer than ten seconds at a time.

"Died in the Time Wars." the Doctor replied, taking a quick sip of tea.

"The Time Wars?"

"Happened hundreds of years ago, thousands even. A war between my people and the Daleks, killed off both races. Or so I thought. Turns out the Dalek emperor survived and used dead humans to bring the species back, but don't worry. They're gone now. Or, well, will be in a few thousand years." the Doctor's attention was beginning to wander.

"So, you are the last of your people. My family died as well. Three years ago, in a fire. We're alone together." Ciel said softly, running a finger over the family ring he wore on his thumb.

The Doctor shook his head slowly.

"You don't know true loneliness." he said softly, his eyes going hazy.

"How dare you-!" Ciel began indignantly, but the Doctor cut him off.

"You have a fiance who adores you, friends who would die to protect you, and a butler who will be by your side to the very end. Imagine that you have no-one. Every last human on the planet, gone. You are utterly, completely, and wholly alone. There is no-one there for you, nor will there ever be again.

That is the loneliness I face, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. That is what I wake up to every morning. That crushing sense of loneliness and regret eats at me all of the time. Yet I continue to live." he said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Why, then? Why do you madly dash around and answer ever distress signal you get?" Ciel asked in a hushed voice.

"To help them."

"But why? They're just other beings."

The Doctor sighed and looked up into Ciel's visible blue eye, and seemed to be peering into the depths of his very soul.

"I've been alive for more than 900 years, yet never once have I met someone who wasn't important." the Doctor stood abruptly, his usual cheery expression across his face.

"I think it's time for bed! We've got a busy day ahead of us! Goodnight, and don't forget what I said earlier about bananas." he said before leaving the study with a flourish.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Ankara were sitting across from one another at a table in the kitchen. Ankara had taken a bath and changed into a long green nightgown, and was staring thoughtfully out the window. Sebastian simply watched her without uttering a word. Finally, the silence was broken.

"What do you think is out there, Sebastian?" Ankara asked suddenly, her voice glazed in a somewhat dreamy tone.

"I don't know, you would have to ask the Doctor. He's been out there, perhaps he could tell you." Sebastian replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Ankara turned and looked at him with a small smile, sending a gentle shiver down the male's spine.

"I know, but I want to know what _you _think could be out there, in the stars. What kinds of worlds do you think exist besides this one?" she asked.

The butler thought for a few minutes, then smiled back.

"There could be all sorts. Maybe there are worlds where creatures grow in reverse. Or they all eat rocks and metal. Or have seven legs and twenty eyes. I just hope that out there, there's a planet populated only by cats." he mused quietly, glad his master could not hear him being so childish and imaginative.

Ankara giggled softly and nodded in agreement.

"That would be nice. Cats are so very cute. They're soft, and whimsical, and so very intelligent." she whispered.

Sebastian looked at her with heightened interest.

"You like cats?" he asked softly.

"I love them."

"...me, too."

The two sat in silence for several more minutes, staring out the window at the stars. A sudden ringing sound broke their reverie, and Sebastian sighed as the bell pull from the study rang.

"My young master summons me. I need to go take him to bed. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well, Lady Ankara." he said slowly, looking at her almost endearingly.

"Goodnight, Sebastian. Meow." she said softly, pulling a face before brushing past him and into one of the spare bedrooms.

Sebastian stared behind her for a few moments before allowing a small smile and the lightest hint of a blush to creep onto his face.

"Meow." he whispered before walking up to the study.

There he found Ciel staring into his empty cup of tea, a thoughtful expression on his face. The young earl looked up when the demon entered, and a puzzled looked crossed his face at the tint of pink in the usually impossible to read butler's face.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked curiously.

"It is nothing, young master. Are you ready for bed?" Sebastian answered, his voice as level and calm as ever.

"Yeah, just one thing. I need you to get something for me while I'm asleep. Something for me to keep with me at all times."

"Yes, my lord. What is it?"

"...a banana."

**Note from the author- I don't care what you lot say, I am really proud of that chapter! There was so much coolness, and I think I see a tiny hint of-gasp-romance!? And I couldn't resist the banana thing at the end!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For once, the Doctor was walking behind them, following them closely as they walked to the Undertaker's funeral parlor. Ankara was close on his heels, asking him all sorts of questions about his adventures, the people he had traveled with, and the places he had been. Ciel sighed and tried to swallow his irritation at their constant babbling, but Sebastian seemed somewhat amused by the female's burning curiosity. The Doctor's voice was excited and cheerful as he spoke, currently describing an encounter he had with some creature named Cassandra.

"So, she tells me "Don't get in the way of my plans." and the only response I can think to give is "Or what? You'll moisturize me?"" he said loudly, laughing at his own sassy response.

Ankara laughed as well, her voice ringing like a bell through the nearly deserted street.

"Then what?" she asked, enthralled by his tale.

"She dried out. Without her cronies there to keep her skin healthy, she just withered away. Or so I thought. Turned out she had been alive the whole time, living in the basement of a hospital where, get this, the nurses were _cats._"

At that, Sebastian's attention was immediately snatched away from the current situation, and he looked over his shoulder at the Time Lord curiously.

"Cats? What kind of cats?" he asked with a small smile.

"Tabby, I believe. They all got arrested, though. They had been growing flesh and using them to test cures for diseases, cures that were at least a thousand years too early. They ended up causing havoc, and creating a whole new species!" the Doctor waved his arms happily.

"We're here." Ciel interrupted, turning to give his butler a cold glare.

"Sorry, my lord. I do so love cats." Sebastian apologized with a nod.

The group stood in front of a strange looking gray building, with several large pots sitting around the edges of the door. A large purple sign strung by the roof read "Undertaker". The Doctor grinned widely and, without a moments hesitation, walked through the door. Ciel sighed and followed him, and Sebastian was close on his heels. However, the demon paused and looked back at Ankara, who was walking behind him.

"After you." he said with a slight bow.

Ankara thanked him with a polite smile and walked into the parlor, followed by Sebastian. Ciel gave his butler a curious look at the display, something that he had only seen the demon do when he had ordered him to be polite to important guests. The demon didn't seem to notice his master's stare; at least, he didn't acknowledge it. Ciel sighed and decided to ask about it later.

"Undertaker, are you here?" he asked loudly, looking around at the messy funeral parlor.

"Ehh-heh heh heh...hello there, earl~! Do I get the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" a voice asked creepily, and the door of one of the nearby coffins slammed open.

Ankara nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise, and her normally blue eyes flashed a sinister red in alarm. Sebastian reassured her with a quick look and a prod on the shoulder, and she relaxed as the Undertaker stepped out of the coffin. He was a tall, and very thin man, with silver hair so long that it trailed down his back and hid most of his face. He wore a wide-brimmed black hat over it, with a point that was long and jagged. He held a pot in his hands, and his long purple fingernails clicked as he drummed his fingers against it.

"No, that's never why I'm here." Ciel said with an annoyed look, earning a slight chuckle from the strange man.

"Then what is it? There's nothing all that odd going on, unless you count the mess in the cemetery..." he asked with a thoughtful look, pulling a dog biscuit from the pot in his hands and munching on it.

"Ooh, that sounds promising! So, what's going on in the cemetery?" the Doctor asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Who wants to know? I've never seen _you _before." Undertaker asked, a curious smirk across his lips.

"I'm the Doctor."

Undertaker clicked his tongue and paused for a moment, then a twisted smile wormed its way across his face.

"You're a _Time Lord._" he said with a gleeful grin, hopping around happily and pointing a bony finger at the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" Ankara asked incredulously.

"How could I _not _know? There have been stories passed around at the Shinigami Dispatch Society about a man from another world who travels through time, answering the calls of those lost souls who need help. He's practically a Shinigami himself, with how much death follows in his wake! The lone traveler, the lonely angel, the wanderer, the _last of the Time Lords!_" Undertaker hissed gleefully, a Cheshire-cat grin nearly tearing his face in half.

"Ah, I get it now. You're a Shinigami, a "grim reaper" of sorts. We need your help, Mr. Undertaker." the Doctor replied, suddenly serious and somewhat solemn.

"Of course. If it's important enough to get a Time Lord involved then I'll help free-of-charge." Undertaker said quickly, suddenly serious as well.

"Good, I'm not in the mood for jokes. We need to know what's going on in the cemetery." Ciel asked, leaning back a bit to better look at the much taller person.

"Well, for the past few weeks now I've noticed that graves have been desecrated, disturbed, _robbed._" Undertaker hissed, eating another dog biscuit and offering one to the Doctor.

"Robbed of what?" the Doctor asked, accepting a biscuit and chewing on it as if it were normal to eat dog treats.

"The bodies." Undertaker replied simply.

"The bodies?" Sebastian asked, mild surprise written on his face.

"Yes, dear butler. They're just gone. Without a trace. As if they've been snatched from the sky."

"That sounds like something Remiel could easily manage, with wings. But why would he need dead bodies?" Ankara asked in confusion.

"A lot can be done with the dead, Ankara. Quite a lot." the Doctor replied thoughtfully, his brow knit.

There was silence in the parlor for a moment, then something occurred to Ciel. His eyes widened, and he looked over at the Doctor sharply.

"Doctor, last night you mentioned something like this happening in the future. Dead bodies being harvested to be used to create new life. What if it's happening early with this Remiel's help? What if he wants to speed that up to completely wipe the Earth clean? Doctor, could it be the-"

Ciel was quickly interrupted as the Doctor realized what he meant.

"DALEKS!"

**Author's note-Yes, Daleks. What is a Dr. Who fanfic without them? Remiel is in league with the Daleks, but...why?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor, Ankara, and Ciel sat in tense silence as Sebastian drove their carriage back toward the manor. After the Doctor had realized what they were us against, he had run from Undertaker's Parlor, insisting that the others follow him quickly. He seemed anxious to get back to the manor, his brows knit in deep thought. Ciel watched him quietly, doing his best to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Going up against a crazed angel was bad enough, but now they had an entire alien race vying for their destruction as well? He wasn't even sure how capable Sebastian would be in such a situation.

"Doctor, we need to know everything you can tell us about the Daleks." he said suddenly, the silence not helping his frayed nerves.

"Their bodies are relatively soft and vulnerable, but they keep themselves encased in a metal suit of armor. They also generate high-energy force fields, which make them almost impervious to bullets. If you are going to attempt to shoot one, I'd suggest aiming for the eye piece. And don't let them shoot you with a laser. One hit and you're disintegrated. Gone." the Doctor answered softly.

"What of their beliefs? Could they be worshiping Remiel as a god of sorts?" Ankara asked.

"Impossible. Daleks have no faith. They are the perfect soldiers, they only have orders. And they follow those orders with as much loyalty as Sebastian does to you, Ciel. Those orders come from the emperor of the Daleks. When I last met him, several hundred years in the future, he and the rest of the Daleks had gone insane. They worshiped him as a god then. I don't know how far into insanity they are at this point."

"Which makes them all the more dangerous, and this all the more confusing. Why would Daleks and an angel work together? They are very different creatures." Ciel asked.

"Perhaps they are connected by mutual understanding, and mutual hatred. Insane or not, they seem to remember their enemies. Angels and demons are natural enemies, which Remiel has not forgotten. Just as the Daleks have not forgotten me, or I, them." the Doctor's words were strained; it was clear that this brought up unpleasant memories.

The carriage shuddered to a halt, and soon the door popped open. The Doctor hopped out quickly and rushed to the mansion, followed closely by Ciel and Ankara. Sebastian called for someone to take the carriage before following them into the foyer of the great house. Once inside the Doctor ran up to the TARDIS, fumbling with the key until he finally managed to unlock the box. He opened the door and stepped back, holding it open.

"Everyone in. The only way we're getting out questions answered is if we go directly to the source." he said with his usual grin.

While Ciel and Sebastian hesitated, Ankara ran past them, stopping just outside the door of the strange blue box. She peeked around the door tentatively, then her jaw dropped and she gasped softly.

"Oh, wow..." she muttered, stepping inside.

The Doctor followed her, leaving the door open behind him. Sebastian looked down at his young master with a slight frown. This was getting out of hand rather quickly, and he did not want his master's soul in danger. No one was going to take it but him, and it seemed that these Daleks weren't the kind to listen to such reasoning.

"This is getting very dangerous, my lord. Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked.

Ciel looked up at the butler and smirked.

"Yes. I'm not the type of person who can walk away from a game without winning it. This game is nowhere near over, Sebastian. Besides, I want to watch you interact with Miss Ankara more. You're rather interesting when you're acting unusually." he taunted, casting the demon an amused look.

Sebastian said nothing, but followed his master closely as he walked into the TARDIS. They froze in place and looked around in wonder as the door closed behind them. The TARDIS was much larger inside than out, with stairs and hallways leading to other rooms. It seemed almost circular from the inside, and a massive machine stood in the middle of it. A large tube connected the machine to the ceiling of the ship, and the Doctor was running around the machine frantically, turning knobs and hitting buttons. He grinned at them and grabbed a lever, pulling it hard.

The tube began to glow a vibrant blue, and the TARDIS started making the churning noise Ciel and Sebastian had heard when it arrived a couple of days ago. Ankara grinned widely and looked around at the strange technology, clearly excited about the adventure they were to embark on. The TARDIS lurched, and the group got the distinct feeling of leaving the ground.

"How are you going to find their ship?" Sebastian asked.

"The TARDIS can pick up on their mother-ship's signal and take us there, since we've been there before. Hold on, we're about to land!" the Doctor yelled.

They grabbed onto the rails around the platform they were on not a moment too soon, for the TARDIS landed with a solid thunk. After a moment, the Doctor walked slowly away from the machine toward the door, his expression suddenly dark and serious.

"Follow me, and don't worry, we'll be safe. The TARDIS's force field will protect us from the Daleks and Remiel. We're just here to talk for now, then we can figure out a way to get rid of them." he said sternly.

The others nodded and followed him to the door, tense and unsure of what they were about to see. The Doctor opened the door confidently and stepped outside, followed by his curious companions. A strange sight met their eyes. They were standing on the deck of a massive ship, and a large window gave them a nice view of the Earth from space. Ciel and Ankara's eyes widened as they saw it, but their wonder was quickly dashed when they noticed that they were surrounded by dozens of tin-can looking creatures with dome-shaped heads and telescopes for eye stalks. The Daleks screamed loudly at them with shrill, metallic voices that almost seemed to buzz as well.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" they chanted, shooting blue lasers at them haphazardly; luckily, the TARDIS's force field deflected them easily.

"SILENCE!" a louder metallic voice screeched, and the Daleks fell silent.

The voice came from several yards in front of them. Inside a massive tube full of some sort of clear liquid was a grayish looking blob of a creature that glared at the Doctor with hatred in its bulbous yellow eyes. Standing next to the tube was Remiel, his large white wings folded neatly at his back. The angel grinned and waved at them.

"Glad to see you could make it, Doctor, demons, and brat. I assume you know the emperor of the Daleks; at least you do, Doctor. So, what can we do for you on this fine evening?" Remiel asked, looking completely relaxed and as if he were having a chat with an old friend.

"First of all, you can tell us why you have teamed up with the Daleks. You're speeding up history, Remiel! As a Time Lord, I can't allow you to damage time!" the Doctor yelled at him.

Remiel smirked and clicked his tongue, shaking his head at him.

"You just don't understand. I don't want to _damage _time. I want to _destroy _it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The group stared at the cackling angel with wide eyes as he approached them, his face twisted in an insane grin. Remiel walked as close as he could get to them before the TARDIS's force field stopped him. He smirked at the stunned look on the Doctor's face.

"What's wrong, Doctor? Don't have a witty response for that one, do you?" he asked smugly.

"Destroy time? That's impossible! You can't destroy time!" Ciel scoffed at the angel.

"Oh, are you sure of that, brat? Are you completely sure that there is no way for a being such as myself to completely obliterate time, hmm?" Remiel grinned down at him.

"How do you plan to do it?" the Doctor interjected hurriedly.

Remiel smirked.

"The void, Doctor. I'm going to tear a hole in the fabric of space so large it swallows this entire universe, thus bringing time to a standstill." he whispered, making sure only the small group could hear him.

"How exactly do you plan to do that? I don't know much about time and space, but I understand that tearing them apart is no easy task." Ankara growled.

Remiel chuckled.

"Aren't you a clever one, for one so young? Heh. Daleks, dear little _beast._"

The group looked confused for a moment, then the angel's meaning dawned on the Doctor and he scowled angrily.

"You're sending them to their deaths. You've already torn a hole in the fabric of space by bringing them here early and helping build their army, once they make contact with Earth and start killing everything that rip will open wider because of the radioactive after-dust! You're using them!" he yelled.

The Daleks buzzed at this, but Remiel glanced reassuringly over his shoulder at the emperor.

"Of course he's lying. He wants to tear apart our alliance to stop us." he said smoothly, and the emperor calmed the Daleks with a shouted command.

Remiel then turned back to look at the Doctor.

"The deal is quite simple. I help destroy the one they fear most, the name that makes them shudder in their shells; you, Doctor. I also help build their army so they can begin their conquest of Earth. What they don't know is that once said conquest reaches a critical point, time will stop. Everything will stop." he whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Ciel asked angrily, "What could you possibly have to gain from this?"

The angel simply chuckled.

"The world is a cruel place, full of demons and monsters who cover it in their _filth_. Every day hundreds of people murder, rape, steal, and commit other sins against God. Well, no more. With time gone, and everything held in complete stillness, no one will ever be able to sin again! It'll be a perfect world for God! His masterpiece!" Remiel laughed loudly, and the group shuddered.

"God and Heaven are alien to one such as I, but I don't think the "divine creator" would want to see the universe held still. Creatures were made to move and make decisions, were they not? They were given free will. Are we not supposed to sin and make mistakes? Besides, if you do this, you will be held still as well." Sebastian tried to reason with the angel, but he was ignored.

Remiel walked calmly back to his place next to the emperor of the Daleks' tube, a victorious grin across his face. The emperor glared down at them with large yellow eyes and spoke in a harsh voice.

"YOU CANNOT STOP THE EXTERMINATION, DOCTOR! DALEKS WILL RULE SUPREME OVER ALL THAT YOU LOVE! YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED! DALEKS WILL WIN!" he yelled at them, and the other Daleks followed with cries of "exterminate".

"You don't understand, he's using you! He isn't helping you take over the Earth, he's using you to destroy time!" Ankara yelled at them.

"YOU ARE A FOOL IF YOU THINK WE WILL LISTEN TO YOU! THE ANGEL HAS PROMISED THAT DALEKS WILL BE SAFE FROM THE DESTRUCTION OF TIME! WE WILL MAKE EARTH OUR NEW PARADISE!"

"There's no reasoning with them. They're just as insane as Remiel. We need to go back to the Earth and find a way to stop this." the Doctor mumbled solemnly.

"Twenty-four hours before it begins, Doctor. Can you find a way to stop us by then? That's the real fun in this game!" Remiel called after them as they filed back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor was the last into the ship, and as he closed the door and locked it, they could hear the Daleks' cries of "EXTERMINATE" through the wood. The Doctor sighed and leaned against the door, his eyes closed and his face grave. The others watched him silently, understanding that those were probably the same cries he heard during the Time War. After a moment, the Doctor walked back to the machine in the middle of the TARDIS and began to mess with the knobs and levers on it.

"I hate to have to ask you this, but I may need some help solving this problem. I have an idea of what I need to do, but it will take a little more time than we've been given. Will you lot help me?" he asked over his shoulder.

Ciel smirked.

"It is my duty as the Queen's Guard Dog to keep her, and everyone under the crown, safe. We will help. Sebastian!" Ciel turned quickly to glare at the butler.

"Yes?" the demon asked, his face somewhat amused.

"I order you to help the Doctor and defeat both the Daleks and Remiel!" Ciel spoke strongly, and Sebastian's eyes flared red.

"Yes, my lord."

**The plot revealed! Woo, this angel's a nutter! So, will the Doctor and the demons be able to stop this plot before it stops time? Wait for the next few chapters to find out! **

**~Silver**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ciel stumbled out of the TARDIS, somewhat shaky after the landing; he would never get used to that thing, and hoped that he never had reason to. Sebastian smirked and strode calmly and smoothly after him, seeming to silently mock his master's fragility. The Doctor and Ankara had rushed ahead of them, jumping out of the ship as soon as it returned to its place in front of the stairs of the Phantomhive manor. Ciel's servants ran into the room, asking loudly about where they had gone and how the blue box had gotten back inside when Bardroy was _certain _he'd locked the door. They were sent scurrying about on their usual business with a quick glare from Sebastian.

"Alright, I have to use the power of the TARDIS to reverse the rip in space to send the Daleks and that angel into the void, and close it after. I'll have to do some meddling with the wires in the TARDIS..." the Doctor said loudly, drumming his fingers on the side of the blue box as he spoke.

"What do you need us to do?" Ankara asked curiously.

"At the moment, nothing. I'm not going to have this done by the time the Daleks start attacking, so there will probably be people killed. I'm going to need you and Sebastian to keep them out of the mansion while I work. You might be able to enlist the servants and the Hell hound to help as well." the Doctor replied quickly.

"Is there nothing we can do now to help?" Ankara asked, looking as if she was too anxious not to do something.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright. Come and help me with these wires for a few hours. It might make things a little faster if I have an assistant." he walked briskly into the TARDIS, Ankara on his heels.

Sebastian watched as the female passed him and closed the TARDIS door, and a slight frown crossed his lips. Ciel smirked at him.

"So, who will you be defending more closely tomorrow, me or her?" he taunted.

Sebastian turned sharply to shoot him a quick, almost imperceptible glare.

"You, my lord. Of course you. That is the deal stated in our contract, is it not?" he said smoothly.

"Indeed it is, Sebastian." Ciel replied just as smoothly.

"My lord, I suggest you remain in the basement for the duration of the fighting tomorrow. For your safety."

Ciel glared at him.

"That isn't the only reason you want me out of sight. What else, Sebastian?" he asked accusingly.

"You are rather useless in a fight, my lord. You would get in the way and drag me down, thus limiting my ability to protect both you and Miss Ankara. The Doctor should be fine in that blue box of his. Perhaps you should stay in there with him instead of the basement tomorrow. I will have to talk to him about it." the demon butler said plainly, having no issues with insulting his master.

"You will have to do so later. Right now, I want to eat and get some paperwork done before bed. Come on." Ciel started up the stairs to his office.

Sebastian cast one more quick glance at the TARDIS before following dutifully.

Inside the TARDIS, Ankara was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to where the Doctor was working. The Time Lord had popped up a section of the floor, and was standing in a small space below fiddling with some wires and strange sheets of metal with buttons all over them. The Doctor mumbled to himself as he worked, handing pieces of wire and metal up to Ankara as he pulled them from their places.

"Doctor, do you always travel alone?" Ankara asked after a little while, growing uncomfortable in the silence.

The Doctor sighed softly and continued working as he spoke.

"No, sometimes I have...friends on board. I had one with me recently, for a little while. But she's gone now." he said quickly.

"Where is she now?" Ankara asked, curious.

"She's with her family. Well, sort of. It's hard to explain."

"We have plenty of time, and I'll do my best to understand."

The Doctor looked up at her curiously before sighing and nodding.

"Fine. My friend's name was Rose Tyler. She traveled with me for a while, and one day we were back in her time period, investigating strange surges of ghosts showing up during scheduled times of the day. We ended up getting captured by Torchwood." the Doctor began slowly, keeping most of his concentration on his work.

"What's Torchwood?"

"They're a group commissioned by the Queen, Queen Victoria to be specific, to investigate and defend against aliens."

"Like you?"

"Like me? I was the first one! In fact, I'm listed as an enemy to the crown."

"Probably best if you don't tell Ciel about that. You'd have the Queen's Guard Dog after you."

The Doctor cracked a smile.

"Right. So, Rose and I are at the Torchwood building, when it turns out that the ghosts aren't ghosts. They're Cybermen, emotionless robots fitted with human brains." he explained.

"Sounds like that Shinigami William..." Ankara muttered, eliciting a chuckle from the Doctor.

"Cybermen are much worse than any overworked Shinigami could be. They're programmed to upgrade humans to become one of them. If a human cannot be upgraded, the get deleted." he replied.

"So what happened?" Ankara asked, enthralled by the Doctor's story.

"It got worse. Daleks showed up, and started fighting the Cybermen. Then they opened an old Time Lord prison ship, releasing millions of Daleks in London. I had to do the same thing I'm doing now to solve the problem; suck them back into the void the Cybermen created to get to our universe."

"So, what happened to Rose?"

The Doctor paused, his expression pained.

"When the void was imploding, Rose slipped and almost got sucked in. Luckily she was saved, and taken to a parallel universe with her mother, father, and boyfriend. I can't travel there to see her. We'll never meet again." he said sadly.

Ankara sighed and looked at the ground awkwardly, not sure how to reply. The Doctor noticed and gave a small, weary smile before nudging her.

"Come on, we've got work to do. Pass me that blue piece of wire." he said, his cheery smile back on his face.

Ankara smiled and handed it to him.

"Are you sure you can get this done before the Daleks and Remiel kill destroy time?" she asked as the Doctor wedged the piece of wire into a split in a piece of metal.

The Doctor gave her a quick grin.

"Yeah. You see...I am merely on _Hell _of a Doctor."

**You guys have to IDEA how long I've been waiting for a good time to use that line! Oh, finally! So, next chapter, the final fight begins! See you then! Allons-y! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ankara and Sebastian stood in front of the mansion, waiting. It had been almost twenty-four hours since Remiel's promise to begin attacking, and they waited in silence for the Daleks to begin appearing. The Doctor had warned them repeatedly to be careful, and to make sure that they were not struck by one of their lasers. He and Ciel were safe inside the TARDIS, working on the finishing touches to the device the Doctor planned to use to send the Daleks back into the void.

"Are you nervous, Sebastian?" Ankara asked tensely, readjusting her grip on the sword she had borrowed from the manor.

"No. My master ordered me to defeat these Daleks and the angel, so I shall win." Sebastian answered, keeping his blazing red eyes locked on the sky.

"They're bound to come here first. They'll want to get rid of the Doctor before attacking anywhere else."

"Indeed. That just gives us more scrap metal afterward." Sebastian growled.

Ankara looked over at him curiously. It was clear that he was very powerful, even by demon standards. While she was terrified by the Daleks, he was as calm as could be. They were just another enemy to him, just something else to destroy for his master. She sighed and looked back at the sky.

"Are you alright, Miss Ankara?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"I'm nervous." she replied honestly.

"Don't be. You'll be fine. You're stronger than you realize."

Ankara sighed and nodded at him thankfully.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

The male was about to reply, but a loud, metallic noise caught their attention. The two demons looked up to see a large group of Daleks flying toward the mansion, screaming loudly in their buzzing, hate-filled voices. To their surprise, Remiel was with them, leading them toward the mansion. The demons tensed and glared at them as they landed in front of the mansion.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the Daleks shouted in a chorus.

"Wait a moment! I will take care of these beasts! Go inside and destroy your enemy! The demons are mine!" the mad angel shrieked, his face twisted in sick glee.

Sebastian smirked and took a step forward, pulling several silver  
knives out of a pocket in the interior of his tail coat.

"I'm afraid I can't allow any of you entrance into the mansion. You see, you weren't invited, and we of the Phantomhive Estate don't appreciate unwanted guests." the demon taunted them.

"Sorry, but this mansion is under repossession." Remiel growled, his silver eyes narrowing.

"You were warned." Sebastian lifted a hand into the air, smirking.

Inside the mansion, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and the Hell hound Pluto were positioned at the windows overlooking the scene in front of the court yard. They watched nervously as the angel and the strange metal things-the strange man in the box had called them Daleks?-landed several yards away from Ankara and Sebastian.

"Alright, remember, Sebastian told us to aim for the eyepieces on those Dalek things." Bardroy reminded the others, gripping his trusty flamethrower tightly.

"We're got it, yes!" Mey-Rin replied impatiently, taking aim at one of the metal creatures with one of the several sniper rifles she had gathered around her.

"Ready, Plu-Plu?" Finny cooed to the massive dog at the next window; the gardener had gathered several large chunks of stone around himself.

Pluto snorted, a bit of fire emitting from his nostrils, and growled down at the creatures threatening his master.

The group went silent as they saw Sebastian lift his hand into the air, then bring it down.

"That's the signal, open fire!" Bardroy yelled.

Sebastian smirked as the first Dalek screamed, moving its shattered eyepiece around wildly. Not even a second after, more began screaming angrily as chunks of stone bashed in their eyepieces, and flame rained down from two different windows of the mansion. Remiel growled and yelled at them.

"Kill the male demon first!" he screamed shrilly, and the ones that weren't panicking over their blindness began moving in toward Sebastian.

The angel charged at Sebastian, drawing his own sword and lunging at him. Ankara growled and jumped in front of the demon, using her own sword to block Remiel's attack and throw him back. She looked over her shoulder at Sebastian, who was looking at her with surprise.

"Go take care of the Daleks! I've got the angel!" she yelled at him.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked quickly.

"Yes, dammit, now go!"

Ankara turned away and ran at Remiel, jumping over the confused angel and taking a quick swipe at his wings, making sure only to cut away some of his feathers. The angel growled and swung at her, barely missing one of her legs. Ankara smirked and ran toward the mansion, taunting the angel over her shoulder.

"Come and get me, pigeon!"

Remiel glared at her and opened his wings angrily, flying after her. Sebastian, meanwhile, began throwing his knives at the Daleks that weren't already wheeling around blindly. The metal creatures shot blue lasers at him with loud cries of "EXTERMINATE" and "DALEKS ARE SUPREME", but the demon was very careful not to allow them to hit him. The Daleks shrieked as the knives pierced the glass of their eyepieces, and some of the blinded one's lasers struck other Daleks. The ones hit would scream loudly, then go completely silent and still, dead.

Once she had gotten to the roof, Ankara turned and waited for her opponent to join her. Remiel appeared quickly, landing several feet away from her. His face wore a twisted grin, and he ruffled his wings a bit before folding them behind him.

"It wasn't very wise to separate from your friend down there. He might have been able to protect you. You're much too young to handle this on your own." Remiel smirked.

"We'll just see about that." Ankara spat back at him, her eyes glowing red.

Remiel chuckled.

"This reminds me of the Holy Wars, the battles between angels and demons. I fought there, young one. I was one of the survivors of some of the most terrible battles. And what are you? _Nothing_. You weren't even born during that time. I have the advantage of age, experience, and skill."

"If you are truly that old, then it's time for you to die." Ankara replied simply, bracing herself.

"Hm. Let's see if you have what it takes to enforce said judgment, then, demon."

"_Gladly_."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ciel looked up, his visible blue eye going wide as he heard the muffled screams of the Daleks. The Doctor looked up as well, but quickly returned to his work. He was almost done with the wiring of the transport device, and didn't have time to get distracted.

"Sounds like the fighting's begun." Ciel commented lowly.

"Yeah. Hope your servants and the demons are able to keep them out of the mansion." the Doctor replied quickly.

"I know for a fact that Sebastian will be alright, at least."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I ordered him to win. As long as we have this contract, he'll do as I order him. Until the very end..."

The Doctor looked up at him for a moment, then quickly returned to his work as the screaming from outside became more shrill. The Daleks were attacking, and from the sounds of it, the servants were defending the manor. They could only hope that the demons could keep Remiel and the Daleks out of the mansion long enough for the Doctor to finish his work.

Ankara glared at the angel as he grinned insanely at her, taking a step toward her. She growled and tightened her grip on the sword, waiting for the angel to make a move. Seeing this, Remiel happily obliged her. He spread his wings and jumped at her, swinging his own sword at her. She braced herself and blocked him quickly, trying to push him away from her.

Remiel smirked at her vain effort and shoved her, sending her skidding backwards and nearly off the roof. The angel smirked.

"Pathetic girl. You truly think you can stop me with that puny strength of yours? Not even your little boyfriend down there is as old as I am, and he's one of the first demons that came into existence." the angel bragged.

Ankara smirked back at him and readied herself for another attack.

"Isn't pride a sin?" she taunted before launching herself at him.

Remiel growled and tried to block her, but she swung her sword under his arm and managed to land a blow on his side. The angel yowled and kicked her roughly in the stomach, pushing himself away from her. He swung at her before she could recover, slashing her from right hip to left shoulder. The demon screamed loudly and stumbled away from him, clutching at her front as blood began to stain her shirt red.

"Pathetic, really. I was hoping you would be more of a challenge. I'll admit you have spirit, girl, but not enough to best _me_. Any last words?" Remiel grinned and readied his sword, prepared to use it to sever the girl's head.

"She's too young for last words, Remiel. How about you face an opponent who isn't so much younger than you? Are you a coward?"

Remiel snarled and turned his head, narrowing his eyes at the speaker. Sebastian was standing a few feet away from him, his eyes burning a bright pinkish-red. The angel looked down at the ground, confused.

"Why aren't you still fighting the Daleks? They're not all dead, I can still hear them." he asked angrily.

"The servants are taking care of what's left of them. You didn't bring enough with you, it seems. It must have been your _pride_." Sebastian taunted the already enraged angel.

Remiel smirked and lifted his arm, revealing a strange device that looked somewhat like a watch clasped to his wrist.

"I can always call for more. I need more Daleks!" he yelled into the device.

"I AM SENDING MORE!" a sharp voice yelled from the device.

"Sebastian...you have to kill the angel..." Ankara gasped at him, dropping her sword at his feet.

The demon smirked and kicked the sword away, and his form began to grow shadowy.

"I won't be needing that. Close your eyes, my dear. I will need to change into my true form to finish this, and it's too intimate for you to see that. We would have to be mates for that to be appropriate." Sebastian cast her a reassuring look.

Ankara obeyed and shut her eyes tight.

"If we survive, perhaps we can make that happen." she said softly, smiling softly as her wound began to heal; demons had remarkable healing abilities.

"Perhaps so." she heard Sebastian answer.

The angel chuckled, and Ankara could hear him taunting them. However, another sound was rising over his laughter. It was a strange churning sound, somewhat metallic, and it rose from inside the mansion. She was trying to understand what it could be, but her attention was torn away by a terrified scream. Remiel was panicking, and she could hear the angel's footsteps stumbling away from her.

"What...What in the name of God are you! _Filth! Scum! Impure!_" the winged lunatic screamed at him.

"That's what the last of your kind yelled at me. Interesting. Are all of you the same? I suppose it does not matter. Die now, prideful angel." a deep voice growled in an amused tone.

This was followed by a strange crunching noise, and shrill cries of pain and terror. After a brief moment, the shrill screams stopped. Ankara sat in silence, waiting for a cue to open her eyes.

"It's alright, Miss Ankara. You can open your eyes." Sebastian's voice said from in front of her.

Ankara opened her eyes slowly and looked up. Sebastian was standing above her, holding his hand out to her. She took it and stood carefully, paying close attention to the pain that ripped through her front as she stood. The wound seemed to be slowly closing, as Remiel's sword hadn't gotten very deep.

As for the angel, he was nowhere in sight. It seemed that an enraged Sebastian had completely obliterated the pompous creature, leaving only a few white feathers scattered around. Ankara carefully picked one up and looked it over. Sebastian nudged her and pointed to the sky. A cloud of Daleks was descending on them, flying toward the mansion. Sebastian sighed.

"The Doctor had better hurry up. That's a lot of Daleks." he muttered softly, handing Ankara her sword.

Ankara nodded and stood by his side, ignoring her pain. They exchanged nods and glared at the approaching cloud, ready to defend the mansion and each other until either the Doctor finished his work, or they both died. And neither of them planned to die anytime soon.

**Hello, Silverlings! We're almost at the end! Yes, I know, it's sad. Please don't cry, don't cry! There will be more, a sequel of sorts! But more on that later. Until then, I'll update soon. Bye! Allons-y!**

**~Silver**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Doctor grinned victoriously and jumped out of the space he had been working in, shutting the grate quickly. Ciel watched him expectantly as he ran to the machine in the middle of the TARDIS and began fiddling with the knobs and buttons on it.

"Is it ready?" he asked quickly.

"Sure is! Are you ready?" the Doctor replied excitedly.

"Yes, just hurry up!" Ciel shouted, not at all in the mood for the man's stalling.

"Alright, hold on to your hat! Allons-y!" the Doctor threw a switch and grinned.

The TARDIS began to make its metallic churning noise, and the Doctor grinned at it victoriously and watched the mechanisms of the machine move. Suddenly, it stopped. Ciel and the Doctor stared at it expectantly, waiting for something else to happen, but nothing did. The TARDIS had simply stopped; the Doctor's plan hadn't worked.

"Is it broken?" Ciel asked, his voice somewhat panicked as he heard the sounds of more Daleks screaming from outside.

"No, no, she needs more energy! She's tired! Ah, what to do, what to do...?" the Doctor fretted, pacing back and forth.

"What kind of energy does it-er, she-need?"

"Something organic, maybe Potassium? That would be the best to make this particular mechanism work."

Ciel immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out the banana Sebastian had brought for him a couple of days before. The Doctor grinned widely and took it from him, reopening the grate and jumping back to where the wires were.

"Let's hope Sebastian and Ankara can hold the Daleks off just a bit longer while I get this to work. I told you it was best to always carry a banana with you! You never know when you'll need a good banana!" the Doctor chuckled happily.

"Less talking, more saving the world." Ciel grumbled at him quickly.

"Ah, right!"

Sebastian growled and jumped to his left, barely avoiding being hit by one of the Dalek's lasers. He quickly struck it in the eyepiece with a silver knife, rendering it blind. Ankara was nearby, using her sword to sever the eyepieces and doing her best to sidestep the Daleks as they chased her. The servants shots and fire helped somewhat, but the Dalek Emperor had apparently decided to send many more Daleks than last time. They were quickly finding themselves surrounded, and Sebastian sighed impatiently.

"If the young master and the Doctor don't hurry things up, I may be serving him from the pits of Hell." he growled, taking out several more Daleks and jumping back to Ankara's side.

"I hope they hurry, then. This is getting difficult." Ankara replied nervously as more of the creatures surrounded them.

"GIVE UP NOW, DEMONS! DALEKS ARE SUPREME! WE SHALL EXTERMINATE YOU AND ALL THAT IS LEFT OF THIS PLANET!" a Dalek yelled at them.

"Like Hell you will!" Ankara growled back, stabbing it in the eyepiece.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the others cried angrily, rolling closer.

Suddenly, the Daleks stopped. They began looking around in confusion, spinning their heads around quickly. They slowly began to lift from the ground, then were suddenly flung away in groups as if being pulled away. Ankara grinned as she realized what was happening.

"They did it, Sebastian! Ciel and the Doctor got the machine to work!" she chirped happily.

"I doubt my young master had much to do with it, but I'm glad that it's over. I was beginning to worry." Sebastian replied calmly.

Ankara smiled and was about to reply, but she was cut off by a loud cry of "EXTERMINATE!" and a flash of blue. Her eyes went wide as she was struck in the back by the laser of a vengeful Dalek, using its last moment before being pulled into the void to shoot her. Sebastian's red eyes widened as the female gasped and crumpled to the ground, going completely still. He simply stood over her for a few moments in shock, staring down at her. Finally he managed to kneel next to her and prod at her gently, looking desperately for any sign of life. There was nothing. The demon snarled and turned to look up at the last few Daleks, who were being pulled quickly out of sight.

The enraged demon jumped and used all of his strength to launch his last few knives at the vanishing Daleks with a loud roar. The knives sank deep into their eyepieces before they vanished into the void. Sebastian landed next to Ankara and looked down at her quietly, not completely sure what to do at this point. He sighed and scooped her up in his arms, taking note of how light she was, and jumped down from the roof.

The Doctor cheered loudly and burst from the TARDIS, grinning widely at the lack of metallic cries. He had done it! Just in time, he had managed to save the world _again_. Plus, the Daleks were banished into the void. He hoped that he would be lucky enough to never see them again, but knew deep down that he would. Daleks were the Nokia Phones of the universe; indestructible.

Ciel followed the Doctor carefully, glancing around to make sure it had really worked this time before relaxing. Perhaps now the Doctor would leave and he could get a day's rest before Lizzie showed up for her birthday. He would certainly need it. Being around the eccentric Time Lord was physically, mentally, and emotionally draining.

Both looked up quickly when the front doors slammed open, and smiled when Sebastian entered; until they noticed Ankara's limp form in his arms.

"What happened!?" the Doctor asked quickly, jogging to meet the butler at the door.

"She was struck at the last moment by one of the Daleks." Sebastian replied evenly.

Ciel watched the two men carefully, then cleared his throat.

"Sebastian, we need to go check on the servants." he said quickly, giving the Doctor a quick look.

Sebastian glared at him for a moment, then sighed and carefully handed Ankara to the Doctor.

"Yes, my lord. I'll be back in a few minutes for her." Sebastian said curtly, bowing before following his young master up the stairs.

The Doctor stared down at the young woman in his arms, carefully kneeling and lowering her to the floor. He propped her head up on his knees and stared down at her, ignoring the bitter tears that stung at his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...I should have been able to do it faster...to save you..." he muttered to her sadly.

He froze when he thought he saw her move. He thought perhaps that his eyes had deceived him; he had never seen anything survive a Dalek's laser before. Even Time Lords fell to it, though they usually just regenerated. His suspicion was confirmed, however, when the female groaned softly and sat up. Sebastian and Ciel reappeared at the top of the stairs just in time to stare in shock as she groaned and stretched her back. She turned to look at the Doctor gratefully before speaking.

"Damn, that hurt."

**Woo-hoo! Had you worried there for a little bit, didn't I? I dunno how to explain how she lived. I guess the power of youth! And you knew that banana would come in handy! Anyway, only one chapter away! Do you Silverlings want a sequel?**

**~Silver **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ciel, Sebastian, and Ankara watched as the Doctor walked to the TARDIS, stopping at the door to look back at them with that cheery grin of his.

"We had quite the adventure, didn't we?" he asked jovially.

"Indeed. I'm quite ready to rest and recover from it." Ciel replied.

The Doctor nodded understandingly, then turned his attention to Ankara and Sebastian.

"You two won't be able to perform the mating ritual for another year, you know. Ankara's still just a bit young for that." he said pointedly.

"We can wait." Sebastian answered evenly.

"Yeah. I'll work as a maid here at the estate. I'm sure Mey-Rin will appreciate the help. This is a big house." Ankara said happily.

"Yes, you _could _do that, I suppose. Unless...you wanted to come with me? Just for a little while?" the Doctor asked, smiling hopefully.

Ankara stared at him for a moment, then sighed. Sebastian tensed next to her, waiting for her reply.

"No, I...I can't do that. Demons eat souls, and you strike me as the kind of man who would be reluctant to oblige a demon in such a grotesque meal." she said with an apologetic look, noticing Sebastian's relieved sigh.

"Oh, I'm sure there's something else out there in the universe you can eat."

"Doctor, no. I'm sorry."

"I could show you all of space, Ankara. All of those stars and planets you're so curious about? I can take you there."

"That would take an awfully long time, wouldn't it?"

At this, the Doctor grinned.

"We have all of the time in the world. I can take you on board until it's time to return you here, to Sebastian. It will only be a year. What do you say?" he asked once more.

Ankara cast Sebastian a pleading look, and it was clear that she wanted to go. It was true, they would have to wait a while to perform the ritual. She might as well do some exploring while they waited, though he wasn't sure if exploring time and space were the best options. He would rather have her close so he could at least protect her.

"Will she be safe, Doctor?" he asked finally.

"Oh, yeah-"

"I mean truly safe? Completely?"

The Doctor paused, then sighed.

"Not completely. There will be danger, of course. Daleks are not the only hostile things out there. But I won't let any harm come to her. I promise you that." he said strongly, and the demon nodded.

"Very well. Go, if you wish. Just return in one piece, okay?" he smiled at the now beaming Ankara.

"Will do! If you complete your contract before I get back, stay in London so we can find you." she gave him a quick hug, then walked up to Ciel and hugged him as well.

"Put me down, Ankara! I don't like being touched!" the young earl nearly growled, and she dropped him with a grin.

"Hope all goes well for you, Lord Phantomhive." she said encouragingly.

"Same for you. Be careful. That man's a lunatic." Ciel gestured to the Doctor, who only smirked and walked into the TARDIS.

Ankara grinned and ran into the TARDIS, closing and locking the door behind her. The Doctor was busily running around the machine in the middle, turning knobs and flipping switches. He grinned over at her, grabbing hold of a large lever.

"Are you ready for your first trip through time?" he asked gleefully.

"Where to?" she asked, just as excited.

"Where ever the TARDIS takes us!"

The Doctor threw the switch, and the machine groaned to life.

Ciel and Sebastian watched as the TARDIS began to fade away, making its now familiar churning noise. Both wore blank expressions as the blue police box faded away into nothing, leaving no trace of it having ever been there. Ciel sighed and turned to look out the window at the scrap metal left behind by the battle.

"Sebastian, get Bardroy and Finnian to clean that up. We can't have Lizzie seeing it. And I would like tea and a snack brought to my office. I still have paperwork to do." the young earl ordered, walking up the stairs.

The demon butler gave a small smile before bowing at him.

"Yes, my lord."

**Short ending chapter, yay! I really hope you lot liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks for all of the support, Silverlings! I plan to write a story based on Ankara's travel with the Doctor in journal-entry format, then do a sequel! We'll have a new, but familiar to Whovians at least, villain to deal with! Until then, Allons-y!**

**~Silver **


End file.
